


power's out

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sexy Board Game Night i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy board game night, Sam thought as he got up on his knees to awkwardly stumble over to Al, more like, uh, stupid board game night. </p><p>sam and al play a sex board game while the power is out and then get, uh, distracted by, y'know. sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power's out

**Author's Note:**

> ah blee blee. such is my life that i'm writing rimming fic for a fandom that stopped being relevant yrs and yrs ago. oh swell. this fic is for me friend julian aka scottdrakula on tumblr bc i said i would write it and even if it takes a ZILLION yrs i will eventually write everything i say i'm gonna write. anyway.
> 
> hope u like it and if u do like it maybe??? tell me in a comment!!!

“You have to roll the dice.”

Sam shifted on the bed. He shook the dice in his hand and then let them go tumbling onto the board.

“It says,” he leaned over and squinted at the tiny white words. “Kiss eye. Aw, Al I don’t want to do that.”

“Sam,” Al said, picking up the board game box. “We are playing _Pleasure Quest._ Not _Sam’s Choice_. You rolled ‘kiss eye’ and now you are going to come over here and kiss my eye.”

 _Sexy board game night,_ Sam thought as he got up on his knees to awkwardly stumble over to Al, _more like, uh, stupid board game night._

Gently, he took the sides of Al’s face in his hands and bent down to press his lips to each eyelid. The skin there was warmer than he had initially thought. Finished, he settled back on his heels, dropping down to the mattress and making it shake. Then he moved his board game piece two spaces.

When Sam looked up from the game he saw that Al was blushing.

“You liked that?” Al nodded. “Why?” he received a shrug and then Al reached over for the dice.

“It’s nice,” he said, cupping his hand and blowing into the circle of his fingers. “Very intimate-like.”

Al made a fist holding the dice and then, with one shake, let them go. They bumped their way along the board until finally rolling to a stop. With one arm, Al propped himself up enough to lean over the dice and read them.

“Lick ass,” he said and looked up at Sam grinning. “You heard the dice kid. Show me your ass.”

“As if you haven’t seen it before,” Sam said but got up anyway. The both of them were naked, had been since the beginning of the game. The project quarters were cold without pants but fortunately (or unfortunately) the board game Al had dragged out of his closet was keeping them warm enough. Al had a lot of erotic board games and most of them were based around dice that you rolled to receive small prompts of sexual acts. Some were normal like “lick penis” and then some where more wild like “smack breast” (which Al had rolled and Sam had, to his horror, really enjoyed). At points during the game Sam had asked what the point of the actual board was and Al told him that the rules were whomever go to the center first would get to have a free fantasy fulfillment night of their choosing with no judgement.

Now that Sam thought about it the premise really didn’t hold a lot of water but the project’s power had gone out due to a monsoon with the back-up generators wheezing like a couple of geriatrics. There was very little to do with just candles and time on their hands: at least with an erotic board game the candles seemed more like a choice rather than a necessity.

Al cupped Sam’s ass and kissed into the curve of it. His lips were slick and trailed up until he got to the base of Sam’s spine. One hand was marching fingers down the middle of Sam’s back like little soldiers tapping waves down into the vertebrae.

“Never get enough of your butt Sam,” Al said and pinched one side of his ass with the hand not slowly making its way down Sam’s back. “It’s so cute.”

“M’butt’s not cute,” Sam said muffled into his forearms. His face was already feeling flushed and he didn’t want Al to see. “It’s manly.”

“Yeah yeah,” Al pinched him again and Sam made a squeaky noise, jumping at the quick shot of pain. “Cute manly butt.”

Lips caught the skin right above his hole and pressed a chaste kiss there. Al moved down, breath a steady brush against Sam until with his thumbs pressing and pushing his cheeks apart Al kissed him over his asshole. The unexpected tenderness of the act made Sam feel a great jolt of heat slice up his spine and he pushed back on the sensation. His legs spread slightly at the movement and Al kissed the rim of his hole again, this time with a small vibration of laughter behind it.

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Al’s mouth made smacking noises as he pressed it down the seam of Sam’s ass. “Oh no, not my Sam. You want more. You always want more. So spoiled, huh?”

Sam couldn’t respond. He only let quiet whining noises fall into his arms. Al had one hand still holding him open and the other one was trailing down Sam’s thigh, pinching and squeezing the meat of it until Sam could only imagine the redness left over in patchwork there. Mouth opened against it, Al dragged his tongue over the rim, briefly pressing inside before catching the rim again with a sloppy kiss. He’s laid more and more wet sucking kisses to Sam’s ass, eating him out as though his attention were being funneled through a pinhole and Sam’s legs were shaking. He started to feel tears in the corner of his eyes. In slow rolls of his hips he pushed himself back on the sensation while more and more he felt the bleeding of heat on his insides. With trembling fingers he clutched the thin sheets up into his hands and took in great long gasps of breath. His mouth hung open with his tongue lolled against the fabric trailing drool.

“Oh Sam,” Al said, looking at how Sam had begun to curl forward on his elbows and spread his legs. “Oh you look so good babe. Really. You should see what a picture you make from here, sweetheart.”

“Al,” he said but the words got caught somewhere in his throat mangled in spit. There was a creaking sound from the bed as Al leaned back for something and then he moved his hand up from Sam’s thigh to press a testing finger at the edge of his hole. Then with his tongue pushing deeply against the resistance of his hole, Al slid a lubed finger inside Sam alongside his mouth. Sam screamed with his lips pressed together to hold in the sound. Both Al’s tongue and finger pumped in and out of him and the pressure made him bury his head further into the sheets, tears starting to roll down his cheeks freely.

“I think your hole’s greedy Sam. It’s opening up to me pretty easy,” Al said, pulling back and adding another finger. “Your cute little asshole wants to be fucked, doesn’t it Sam?”

The fingers made a squelching noise as they fucked deep into Sam and Al’s other hand was holding his hip tight. His grip was so much so that Sam could feel him pressing down on the bone. Every movement pushed him further down on the now three fingers being shoved into his ass wet from Al’s mouth and the lube they’d left next to the board game. God, the board game. From the way Sam’s hips were practically humping the bed the pieces and dice had probably long since fallen to the floor.

“Yes,” he said. “Oh, oh, Al. I need more please.”

“What do you need?” Al stopped moving his fingers, only pressed them as far as they could go into Sam. The tips brushed against his prostate and Sam squirmed, trying to create some sort of friction. But the damn things wouldn’t budge. He tried to shove himself back on them but the instant he moved Al took the hand holding his hip and spanked him.

Sam groaned, back curving out with the wild pain stinging on his ass and then he shot up when he got another spank. Al rubbed his fingers deep into the place where the sting radiated from, massaging the ache hard into his ass while Sam hiccupped. His cheeks were sticky from crying.

“You can tell me what you want,” Al said and curled his fingers inside Sam so they pressed right against his prostate. “You have to tell me or I can’t give it to you. Don’t you want me to spoil you Sam? Give my spoiled Sammy what he wants?”

“Yes,” Sam’s voice came out through a sob. “Yes please please. I want to be spoiled. I want you to spoil me please Al. Please, touch me.”

“Mmhm,” Al hummed, leaning forward to kiss the center of Sam’s spine and then with his other hand wrapped around Sam’s dick began to pull a gentle rhythm out. “Of course baby. Of course.”

Sam was already close enough that just the brush of Al’s fingers against his cock made his inside feel coated in a heavy warm feeling, almost as though the pleasure from Al’s touch were weighing him further down onto the bed. He moved his hips with the jerks of Al’s hand and whimpered as the fingers in his ass started pumping back in and out. Theirs was a steady staccato against his insides, pressing brief but firm against his prostate in short strokes. The weight began building more and more at first in his belly and then, dripping, around his crotch where Al’s fist was working him over into another crop of tears.

“M’so close Al,” he said and Al kissed the small of his back while quickening his movements. With the base of Al’s palm smacking against the root of Sam’s dick he could feel the building orgasm like it was pounding down the door and then in a moment he was coming. A hotness burst out of Sam onto the bed and Al kept his fingers curled inside him, pumping until there wasn’t anything left inside Sam. When Al crooked his fingers in Sam’s ass he couldn’t help but moan at feeling of Al stroking against the sensitiveness there. Slowly, Al took them out and Sam fell forward on the bed.

“Al,” he said and felt him come up beside Sam, kissing his shoulder and pulling him in closer. Sam buried his head into the curve of Al’s neck still feeling little tremors go through his legs and belly. One hand came up and began stroking Sam’s hair, the other rubbing his back in circles.

“That’s okay Sam,” Al said. “That’s it. Just take a second.”

“That was so much,” Sam curled in more to Al’s body. He felt huge next to Al, as though to be in his embrace Sam had to compact himself. However the feeling of being coddled sat like a fat satisfied cat at the base of Sam’s stomach. There was a definitive niceness to being held and kissed until his body felt normal again.

“Was it okay?” Al put his hand at the back of Sam’s neck and gave it a squeeze. “Did you feel okay? You can always tell me if it went too far. If I went too far.”

“No, no,” Sam shook his head. “I just didn’t think we were going to be doing the whole ‘destroy me sexually’ thing during this stupid board game.”

“I think that’s the point of the game,” Al said and then. “Oh no. We knocked the board off the bed.”

“What a bummer,” Sam said and rolled his eyes. Al poked him in the side.

“Now what are we gonna do?” Al sat up. Sam slid his head so it was braced against Al’s belly. The hand still moving his hair was concentrating him. “Power’s still out.”

“I could suck your dick,” Sam said and relished the sputtering coming from above him.

“You really,” Al said and then patted Sam’s head. “You really are something babe.”

“Takes one to know one,” Sam said and with a strong hand reached up and tipped Al’s head down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want to take my hand as i lead you merrily into hell? then come to my [blog](http://avoidfilledwithcelluloid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
